


So an Angel and a Demon Walk into a Bar...

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So an Angel and a Demon Walk into a Bar.  Supernatural beings need to drink away their problems too sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So an Angel and a Demon Walk into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsinhay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsinhay/gifts).



"Another one."

The bartender was a litle uncomfortable with these particular patrons. Right from the beginning, he could tell that something was just wrong with them. On the outside, they didn't seem any different from the numerous other faces the bartender saw day in and day out. It wasn't until the seventh or eighth drink that he knew something just wasn't right. He couldn't pin down just wasn't right. Maybe it was the way they spoke, or the way they held themselves. There was just something wrong with them. 

The other patrons seemed to sense this and subsequently avoided the pair like they were diseased. Even the usual rough patrons seemed to be on their best behavior tonight. He wanted to kick the pair out. They were only two people, yet because of them the air in the bar was tense and spine tingling. It was just a shame they tipped so damn well. The bartender shrugged and poured them both the next round of drinks. Plus, they were having the expensive stuff. Oh well.

Both patrons sipped their drinks in unison. "You know," One of them drawled. She glanced at her companion, a sly smile on her ruby lips. "I'm sure it goes without saying...but you have to admit it is damn hilarious to see someone like you here. I mean, I laughed my ass off for a good five minutes." She tapped her glass with a perfectly manicured nail, the bright red nail polish glinting in the dingy light of the bar, the same color as her dress. She leaned forward onto the bar, her head propped up on one hand. "Hm? Wouldn't you agree?"

Her companion sighed and simply took another gulp of the expensive liquor. "I don't see what is so funny. Everyone has a bad day. It is not a sin to seek relief from stress."

"But isn't it one to engage in hedonism?" Her smile widened at her companion's glare. "Oh come on, this is irony at it's finest!"

Her companion's eyes narrowed. "Are you not here for the same reasons as I?" The second woman smiled in victory as she clearly struck a chord with her companion. "As I thought."

The red woman scowled. "You're high and mighty attitude is fucking annoying, you know. And it doesn't really suit you right now." 

The two women stared at one another for several moments before sighed and turning back to their drinks. "So what did you do? I just have to know what something like you did to get yourself kicked out of a place like that." The first woman looked over at her companion. Flawless white hair, beautiful clear skin, ethereal, she was the epitome of her kind. Supposedly, they were mortal enemies. After all they were on opposite sides. But she couldn't help admit that there was something intriguing about her. After all, there was no way someone like her would be here of all places.

The whoite haired woman sighed. "I displeased my superiors. They find that I don't quite suscribe to their views. They find me a tad too...chaotic."

"Chaotic? YOU?"

The woman grumbled and downed the rest of her drink. "Do you have to be like that?" In a split moment, she had dropped her superior airs as it simply became to exhausting to hold up. "It's not as though you happen to be on good terms with YOUR superiors." She smirked. "By the way, how are things down below?"

"Hmph." The red woman sipped her drink. "...About what you expect. Enough with the runaround. What did you do to get kicked out? If you tell me, I'll tell you."

The white haired woman squirmed a bit in her seat. "...I may have lost my composure. I...spoke back to Raphael."

There was silence, and then the first woman burst into laughter. "You're kidding me!? You have GOT to me kidding me! You talked back to him, and you got kicked out? Oh sweet Hells that is PRICELESS!" She doubled over in her seat, her red dress scrunching up. She only laughed harder at her companion's disgruntled expression.

"It was unbecoming of me! It's not my fault he has no sense of humor! I made one comment, that's all! It wasn't even talking back! I was trying to make a joke!" She motioned for the bartender to pour her another drink. "I had just gotten back from assignment too. I didn't relish returning here." She downed the next drink rather quickly, and her eyes may or may not have glowed with a literal white light. 

The first woman managed to calm her laughter into snickers. "Damn, you got kicked out for telling a joke. Those sticks must really be shoved up there good. Priceless, I tell you. Maybe you spent too much time on this plane."

"And what did YOU do, anyway?" The second woman glared at her. "I was under the impression that just anything flew down below."

The first woman snorted. There may or may not have been smoke coming from her nostrils. No one dared to say anything anyway. "I'd rather get drunk. Like you, I'm not too hot with the boss man downstairs. I'd really rather not think about it."

The two women stared at one another for several moments. Then simulataneously called for the bartender again. 

"You know," The white haired woman leaned closer to the red woman. Her eyes were practically white at this point and numerous empty glasses littered the bar counter. It was well past closing, the bar was empty of patrons. Not that the bartender would say anything, mind you. "Gavin...Greg...whatsits face, is such a pansy." she hiccuped. "Always running to daddy. Just like Michael." She scrunched her face. "Daddy! Wah! Demons! Wah!" She whined like a human infant, flapping her hands like pathetic wings. "Ugh, a-and Uriel! Always so freaking stoic. Like he's SO freaking impressive!"

"I know what you mean." The red woman gasped. "Ugh, it's always corrupt the souls of the innocent! I want that soul! Sin, sin, SIN! Satan! Why can't we just take a BREAK every now and then! Small stuff man! THAT'S what gets you the most in the end!" She tossed back another shot of hard whiskey. It was somewhere near her twentieth. "Always going on and on about war this, and war that. Bigger sins! Bigger atrocities! Work, work, work."

The white woman nodded. "Always so bossy. So pushy. So...BORING!" She slammed her hand down on the table. "Life is meant to be fun! LIVE! Y-You know, they would be SO much fun, if they got the sticks taken out!" She burst into giggles, almost falling off of her stool. 

The red woman smiled and wrapped an arm around her companion, pulling her close. "You know, you're fun. Not like all those other sticks. And-And you're funny too!" Then she grinned and leaned closer. "I've got better booze elsewhere." She said softly, her voice almost gentle despite her inebriation.

The white woman smiled. A shark would have been proud. "Why not?"


End file.
